


Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.... Apparently

by Mazakeen



Series: Stomping through Skyrim [1]
Category: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazakeen/pseuds/Mazakeen
Summary: Go to Skyrim He said. It will be fun he said yeah right! Thrown head first at a dragon yeah I'm having a whale of a time





	1. I Am So Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I typed it on my phone... any constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Tags will be updated as this progresses hope you enjoy

"Hey you! you're finally awake! I tried to tell those Imperial bastards that you weren't with us but they didn't listen" I blearily blink my eyes open trying to open my eyes against the congealed blood that's stuck to my face and look at two... ugh... no one blonde nord who appeared surprisingly calm to say we were trussed up like a hog at a feast.  
" I assumed as much seen as I'm tied up on a shitty cart being taken to who knows where but I bet it's nowhere fucking pleasant" I grumbled but I smirked well tried too probably came out like a grimace really, I let out a deep sigh and rolled my head back on my shoulders taking stock of my surroundings whilst Blondie and Bitchy my other companion for my little field trip out were arguing about sovengaurde and holds and rebellions and so much crap that I had absolutely no interest in, at least the other guy is quiet tho he's gagged so suppose it doesn't count but my brain appreciates it anyway. I try to get my bearings maybe if I figure out where I am I can make a run for it or something come on Zelda snap out of it! Get your head in the game let's see well there's winding roads check, lots of fucking trees check, well that means I'm in....oh wait that's right I have no fucking idea! It looks nothing like DarkWater Crossing how long was I out for? Fuck! Fuuuccck! squeezing my eyes against the obnoxiously bright sun I mean seriously my head is pounding so bad I'm afraid my eyeballs are going to pop out my skull and that big fiery thing in the sky is beating down on my back making me more sweaty and uncomfortable. And the repugnant stink of unwashed men, horses and I'm pretty sure that's a piece of somebody in blondies hair I don't want to think about THAT to much I hope I don't through up on the nice blonde man that would be such a shame.  
"General Tullius Sir! The headsman is waiting!" Wait what?! Headsman? oh this is not going to end well I just know it! maybe they'll let me off with a stern warning.. yeah who am I kidding I'm so screwed.


	2. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i knew I wasn't going to like that answer

"Look at him General Tullius! and the Thalmor are with him, bet they had something do with us being captured! Damn elves" I gave Blondie an incredulous look "You are aware I'm an elf right? Or is this the nord hospitality I've heard so much about hmmm? Not all elves want to be apart of the Dominion they hunt us too burn our homes and sometimes our families are still inside" I just barely managed to stop my self from spitting in his face fucking nords think they're the only ones fighting a war with their own people visions of fire, screaming, people begging for mercy as they're dragged away the smell of burning bodies and singed hair a face so like my own soot streaked eyes so wide I can see the whites hand held out.... my inner conflict was interrupted by Blondie clearing his throat " I meant no offence to you personally little elf but the Thalmor are a blight upon our lands! Dictating who we can pray to! And then they want us to thank them for it!" He spat on the floor of the wagon in his disgust. Blondie seemed to deflate as he sighed and gave a small smile "So what's your name little elf? Where are you from?" I bit my lip if there's a headsman waiting for me for us there's not much point in keeping myself a total secret "I'm Zelda Mahariel recently from Valenwood and you?" I looked at his face his eyes and wow they were really blue maybe that hit to my head was harder than I thought shaking my head to get rid of THAT thought he replied "I'm Ralof, Ralof of Riverwood. You know I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Vilod used to mix juniper berries in with his mead damn good stuff" I cocked my head "And where is here exactly?" "Ah we're in Helgen, strange to think that imperial walls used to make me feel so safe as a boy" sighing he looked around with a longing look I guess he was lost in thoughts of a pretty girl and mead made with juniper berries. Bitchy on the other hand was muttering to himself about him being captured was all they're faults and this shouldn't be happening. no shit this is all kinds of fucked up and yet he's the only one moaning about it out loud anyway. Mr Muffle hasn't said anything yet he can't I guess he just looks ahead. The wagon starts to round a bend I just know this is it my hands start sweating there's a ringing in my ears I'm hyper aware of everything around me, the breeze the creak of the wheels, the plodding sounds of the horses all reverberate through me, I'm on edge like being atop a cliff staring into a pool of water far down below just before you leap. "Whoa why are we stopping" Bitchy looks like he's about to pass out any minute or maybe throw up or both "why do you think? end of the line horse thief face your death with some courage" Ralof's voice is now somber and there's a steel glint in his eyes shoulders back head high and proud as he steps off the wagon to meet his gods. Deep breath Zelda come on let's do this I jump off the wagon and I swear I must of fallen in a ditch. The top of my head barely reached anyone's shoulder maybe nords were part giant or something they are ridiculously tall my musings are interrupted by another baby giant reading names off a list "Imperials love their damn lists" I look to Ralof thinking that's such a minor greivence to have when we are about to be beheaded then the names start being called "Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm murder, treason and rebellion sentenced to death" Ralofs voice booms in my ear "it has been an honour Jarl Ulfric" he to is called forward and walks off to the right where a ring of Imperials stand along with the Headsman. Bitchy gets called "I'm not a rebel! You can't do this" he surprises me he takes off running as fast as he can I tense hoping he makes it "ARCHERS!" Thwump Thwump two arrows to the back and he dropped to the ground like a rag doll "Any one else feel like running?" A very short angry imperial barks at me daring me with flinty black eyes as if I'm that fucking stupid. "And who are you?" The man next to Mrs I have Anger issues asks me "Zelda of Valenwood" baby giant checks his list looks back at me then to the Harpy on his left "Captain her names not on the list what should we do?" I just know I'm not going to like her answer "Forget the list she goes to the block" called it.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short but sweet and there will be many


End file.
